Major's Mate is in Dnager
by vampirechick13
Summary: Cullen's are chasing down any females who are gifted for Aro Volturi. Females are rare and he covets those who are gifted and if you find one or more you are heavily rewarded. Bella is 19yrsold. Human and unknowingly mate to the major.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable properties and characters from twilight are the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.

OOC. NON CANON. RATED M FOR THE LANGUAGE AND SEX SCENES.

J/B.

MAJORS MATE IS IN DANGER

Major is with Peter and Charlotte.

3rd Person POV

The Cullen's are chasing down any females who are gifted for Aro Volturi. Females are rare and he covets those who are gifted. If you find one or more you are heavily rewarded.

Bella is 19 yrs old; human and unknowingly mate to the Major.

The Cullen coven realizes she is gifted when their mind reader isn't able to read her mind and the seer can't see her in her visions.

Peter and Charlotte are watching over her and see the vampires with yellow eyes pull up and go up to the front door. They know who they are, but never thought they would be after the Major's mate.

The Major join's up with them and slides through her window, while the Cullen's knock on the front door.

The Major quickly climbs out of the window with Bella wrapped in a blanket in no time. She is awake, but not frightened to the point of running. They headed off on a much faster run than normal.

They had been running for a while and were almost home when major stopped. He looked down in to the eyes of his mate and she looks up in to his, returning his gaze.

"Thank you." she said.

Charlotte wished she knew why she thanked him. After that, he picked her back up and kept running. They didn't stop until they got to their ranch/compound. The Major took off to his wing with his mate and he made sure to give out any last orders before he was gone to their room.

Charlotte trusted that her mate knew. He said the major will see to his mate and her safety here before worrying about the Cullen's.

Major's POV

She looked around her and her curiosity was peaked beyond normal human curiosity and I quirked a brow at her as I sat down next to her on a separate sofa cushion. After several moments of silence, she started talking.

"Where are we? Who was she? Are those others still after us? Why do you care so much about me? Why do I feel so drawn to you? It's almost like I can't be away from you and I feel so warm and tingly around you." She rambled.

"Isabella, please quiet down now, kitten. I will explain everything to you and give you the answers you seek. But first, you must calm yourself down or I will do it for you."

"How exactly would you accomplish this?"

"I have a special talent, young one. I can feel manipulate other's emotions. They aren't genuine feelings, but you will learn the difference between the artificial feelings to the genuine ones soon enough. Now, calm down, kitten."

I kept my eyes, ears, and gift on her to make sure that she calmed down. She knows she will get all the answers she wants when she is calmed enough to do so.

"Thank you, darlin'. My name is Jasper. Now, the answer to your first question is Texas. The women that you are referring to is named Charlotte, and she is my second in command, Peter's, mate. It's possible that the people we were running from are still following us. That is, until we, as in Peter Char and myself, kill them or I mate with you. You're my mate and i will kill anyone that I need to for your safety." I answered. She looked up at me with her wide, doe-like, brown eyes

"What do you mean I'm your mate? What's a 'mate'?"

"A mate is someone that you're destined to be with for all of eternity." I explained and she nodded her head in understanding.

"How do you mate?" She asked and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"There are two steps during that mating. There's sexual intercourse and then the claiming."

"Is there a certain order?" She asked and I shook my head. "Which one do you want to do first?" I looked at her in surprise as my eyebrows shot up towards my hairline.

"You barely know me."

"I believe that we can get to know each other better when I become a vampire. Don't you?" She made an excellent point so I nodded my head. It was true.

It wasn't long before Peter and Charlotte arrived home and they looked at me in urgency.

"The Cullen's saw us in her room and they took her father. They said that they will trade us him in exchange for her. I told them to go suck the Italian's dick's, because we won't give her up for nothing." I nodded my agreement and now we need to come up with a plan to get her father away from those controlling freaks of the vampire world. I got up and started to pace, trying to come up with some sort of plan. Bella, not that I would call her that out loud, watched me with interest for a few minutes, and then she walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, momentarily stopping me in my tracks.

"Jasper, I'm gonna go upstairs to your room and go to bed." I nodded and Charlotte showed her up the stairs and to my room.

"There ain't no way you're gonna save her father!" He said looking at me.

"If he is really important to her, then yes, we will and there isn't a chance in hell that those fuckers are going to get my mate. That also goes for her father, so start calling around, because I'm not gonna risk our lives, yet." He immediately got on the phone with my sire.

"Really, Peter?" I asked and he nodded.

"If there is any one that can get away with it without getting killed, then it would be her." He explained.

I sighed in exasperation and nodded, knowing that he was right.

_"Hello?"_

"Mistress Maria, how are you?"

_"Captain Peter, I am doing well. How about you?" _

"I, myself, am fine. Now, the reason I am calling is the Major and I need a favor."

_"What is this favor?"_

"Get the Major's mate's father back from the Italians?"

"_The Major's mate's father?"_

"Yeah, will you?"

_"To make my Major and son happy, I will find out where he is located. Now, you realize that if I do this, that you will owe me for the favor?" _I nodded my acceptance.

"Thank you, Maria." He said and then hung up the phone.

So, now that that's solved, I decided to go and see what my mate is up to.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and found her reading my old war journals.

"Isabella?" I asked getting her attention. She looked up and smiled as she set my journal down and came to stand in front of me.

"I kind of browsed through all of your books and, well, this one book caught my eye, so I began to read it." She said sheepishly. She looked so cute when she is ashamed. I didn't say anything, only smiled and pulled her against me. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips, but she pulled away before I could deepen it.

"Jasper, if you can, will you go easy on me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, my mate." I said tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Also, don't worry about your father. Peter placed a call to my sire and she is going to take care of that."

She gave me a small grateful smile and nodded her acceptance.

Suddenly, her smile turned into a frown and I tilted my head in question and concern.

"When you claim me, how exactly do you do that?" She asked.

I brushed the rest of her hair behind her neck on the left side and rubbed my thumb on her pulse point, where the mark will soon reside.

"I just have to bite you here. But the thing is, I can't claim you until you're a vampire, because when I bite, I inject some of my venom into you're veins to change your scent so that you will have my scent always on you." I explained.

She nodded in understanding and acceptance and then looked up at me in determination.

"I want you to make love to me and at the very end, I want you to change me."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable properties and characters from twilight are the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**OOC. NON CANON. RATED M FOR THE LANGUAGE AND SEX SCENES.**

**J/B.**

**MAJORS MATE IS IN DANGER**

_LAST CHAPTER:_

_"When you claim me how will that go?" i brushed her hair to the back of her neck on the left side and rubbed my thumb where the mark goes_

_"I just have to bite you here but the thing is I can't do that unless your a vampire too." she looked at me_

_"Have sex with me and change me at the same time."_

* * *

><p><em>Bella's POV <em>

_Jasper looked stunned that i said that maybe it's because im a human to him and he doesn't want me to get hurt im not sure but i trust him more than those golden eye freaks. _

_"Bella doll how about you and Charlotte get ready to go out. I will not do anything yet. Only because your brain came up with the best way to protect your self already. Until you can see that your perfectly safe here and you have no worries." i nodded Charlotte came and got some clothes out and we got ready to go clubbing _

_"Wow baby you look great." he came to me and kiss my cheek Charlotte walked down and she out did me _

_"So what club are we going too?"_

_"To an all human one Peter if we take her to a vampire on and they are there we could possibly hurt her." he nodded and we got in the car me and Jasper were in the back of the car once we got out Jasper was close to the ground Peter and Charlotte were in front of him I was confused until i saw golden eyes i swallowed in fear _

_"Jasper..." those guys looked at me Jasper blocked them from my eye sight after that Peter and Charlotte were on both sides of us he kissed me _

_"I would think you know better not to attack my coven but i could be wrong. Charlotte and Bella go into the club Charlotte if it is golden eye free come back out or if you know any vampire that is in there ok?" she nodded and took me in the club _

_"Im sorry about this Isabella. Jasper will kill them off and you will be safe again." she hugged me i hugged her back _

_"Thanks Char." she nodded then walked back out i guess its golden eye free _

_"Excuse me miss but can i get you any thing?" _

_"Yea a shot would be nice." he nodded and got me i downed it then slammed it on thebar he just laughed _

_"Well i think you should try this. John get her another shot and a lime." he had salt he put it on the side of my thumb i looked at him confused _

_"When he gets you ur shot lick the lime then lick your hand then do your shot." i nodded anddid what he said in that order i slammed the shot back down and looked at him._

_"Wanna know how to do body shots?" i laughed and shook my head _

_"Thanks can i get your name maybe we can talk and hang out sometimes." i finally looked up into his eyes they were red _

_"Well i don't think my mate would like that." he looked at me shocked _

_"Whose your mate sweet heart?" _

_"Jasper Whitlock. he is out side killing those golden eye freaks. They are hunting me for the Volturi." _

_"Wow i didn't know he was your a very lucky girl Isabella. Do you want to know my name?" i nodded my head _

_"It's Garrett sweethart."I nodded and Jasper Peter And Charlotte came back in an looked for me then they found me _

_"Garrett how are you?" _

_"Good your mate is sweet Major you really think she is the one?" Jasper nodded _

_"Yes and i killed off those golden eye freaks. At least on coven now 3 more to go." he nodded _

_"Do you need help sir?" he nodded _

_"All the help would be nice i hate knowing my mate can get taken from me at any given day." he nodded _

_"Alright then i will help you until i die." _

_"Garrett im not that good to die for?" then this vampire walked by and stopped and looked at Jasper _

_"You have no idea how good it is to serve you." then he walked away Jasper has alot of respect from his race makes me think what did he do to get that respect. I put my head in his chest and he hugged me i smiled and kissed his chest _

_"My mate we will go soon. Im sorry let me get a few drinks in me." i nodded me and Charlotte went to the dance florr and danced for awhlile then we went back to Jasper he smiled and raised his arms i fit perfectly right i smiled Charlotte gushed about us Peter kissed her in order to shut her up _

_"So whats the game plan?" Jasper kissed my head _

_"Well we go back to my house and get an update about your father. Then we will go from there and Bella your still unsafe. Because there are two more covens with golden eyes." i nodded _

_"Thank you for doing this Jasper but can we at least make out or do you wanna wait till we know each other better. And would it be OK if i have a salad or some thing cause im kinda hungry." _

_"Of course you can Charlotte can you find Bella one when we get home? she nodded we got in the car Jasper looked at me _

_"So Bella where did you learn those moves at. Yeah they didn't go unnoticed."i blushed Charlotte laughed at this _

_"So." _

_"Well its a talent of mine. Any humans i danced with were jealous that i was so graceful at it. to me that's how we got away from the world when i was young becuase my mom and dad would always fight." Jasper hugged me _

_"Im sorry baby..." _

_"MAJOR WERE IN TROUBLE!" his head snapped up and all of the vampires growled _

_"Bella stay in the car what ever you do." i nodded and locked the doors_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SORRY GOTTA KEEP THE SUSPENSE CAUSE ITS MORE OF JASPER'S MATE BEING DANGER SO I HAVE TO KEEP THEM LIKE THIS LOVE YOU GUYS THO I PROMISE ILL TELL YOU WHO IT WAS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE...<strong>  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY THIS IS SHORT LOVE YOU GUYS  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable properties and characters from twilight are the sole ownership of Stephanie Meyer.**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Well its a talent of mine. Any humans i danced with were jealous that i was so graceful at it. to me that's how we got away from the world when i was young becuase my mom and dad would always fight." Jasper hugged me

"Im sorry baby..."

"MAJOR WERE IN TROUBLE!" his head snapped up and all of the vampires growled

"Bella stay in the car what ever you do." i nodded and locked the doors

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

"Italians what pleasure do i owe you?" my vampires scoffed i never had and never will bow to them.

"Major we want that girl that's in your car."

"Italians your wrong. You see she is my mate and i happen to defend her. So if you don't leave off my grounds that includes all American grounds your animal collect friends also because i will find them and i will kill them off your gonna have to get threw us in order to get her after i kill those covens off i already did one. Now Leave the American grounds now!" They left i clicked my fingers for one of my team members to make sure they leave my land. I need to find vampires who are afraid of me in Canada and in South and Central America to make sure they are off my land for real. I looked at Peter

"You do have some that owe you a favor in all of those. We need to see if she got her father." shit i forgot about him fuck. We walked back to the car only to find it lock she looked at us and let us in.

"Who were they?"

"The vampires that are after you my sweet." she nodded and she cuddled into my neck i started to purr to her to get her to calm down some. When i got her to calm down she looked at me in question

"My father whats gonna happen to him?" Peter told Char to take the wheel

"Bella listen to me, you know that those animal eaters got your father but you also know that Jasper sire is watching over him. When we get home were gonna call her and find out whats up with them. Is that OK?" she nodded but you could tell she was still worried about him. Right now we are in Seattle later after she gets some clothes we will be in Texas with Maria so she can protect her more. If anything happened to him she would be devastated. And i can't have that. Peter smirked at me

"Major i wouldn't be worried about her dad. Its more of her lusty thoughts of you." I looked down at her and i read her emotions she blushed a deep shade of red

"It' OK sweetheart because if i was the human and you were the vampire reading my emotions i would blush too." she nodded but you could tell she felt glad that i said that.

"I'll be honest with you sweetie your body and your curves honestly make me want to strip you and fuck you hard. But i won't do that considering im a gentleman and well your a virgin." She blushed at this

"Well my vampire i think we know what were gonna do when we get home." i smirked

"Yes baby, i cant wait to suck on those things women call tits." she moaned at that

"I don't think i can wait baby. Might wanna tell them to pull over so we can fuck. Unless they can handle you giving them lust and desire?" she smirked at this

"Im not so sure wanna try?" she nodded eagerly i took off her shirt and pulled down her bra she moaned and we smelled her arousal I started to get hard at the thought of me being inside of her. My mouth on her tit she moaned out in pleasure and she thrust up to my body

"God...Jasper." by that time i had her pants off Peter and Char pulled off to the woods and i was in my mate i looked at her she had lusty eyes and she nodded i moved in until i could break her gate she nodded to me i broke it she gasp in pain i stayed still once she nodded i started to thrust slowly into her she started to meet me and by the time she was screaming out in pleasure she latched on to my lips and kissed me hard and fast as i am thrusting inside her.

"OH GOD...JASPER...BABY IM GONNA CUM!" And cum she did i fell after her

"Damn Bella ugh..." i couldn't get any other word but that. Peter and Charlotte came back as i was getting Bella's Pants one her she was still in her bliss i kissed her and we made out she wanted to go further than that.

"Baby as much as i want another round we cant we have to get home and see about your father." she nodded

"Can we play later then?" i nodded

"Extra play time too." she nodded and smirked Peter and Char looked at me i gave them a sheepish grin they rolled there eyes Peter sniffed the air he looked at me

"You didn't claim her?" i growled at him

"Hey i was stating the obvious."

"I know but not until she is ready will i claim her." he nodded Bella fell in and out of sleep. I kissed her head

"Go to sleep baby." she nodded and Peter stopped the car

"Peter!" he looked at me

"Maria has her father. Human still but hes badly out of shape." i nodded and he had to stop the car why? when we finally got to my house since Peter didn't want to drive the vampire speed he drove human!

"Next time Peter i drive and your gonna sit u there with me and Char will be in the back with Bella." they nodded and Char she smirked serves him

"Im taking Bella to bed wake her up your gonna deal with me." Peter nodded but made no promises Charlotte growled at him he nodded and made a promise of not waking her up they left my site after that i went and sat beside her a vampire walked in my room

"Can i help you?"

"Sorry i was unaware you were home i was gonna clean in here." i nodded she looked at my mate and smiled

"She'll bring him out again. Do you think your ready for that?" i nodded

"She has already brought him out once." she nodded then left Bella started to move when she did her eyes landed on me

"Hey." i looked at the time 7 am

"Want some breakfast?" she nodded

"Can i go brush my teeth?" i nodded

"Why would you brush your teeth before breakfast?" she came out and looked at me

"It's a habit. I don't really like morning breath." i nodded and Charlotte came up with her breakfast i had to leave them so i can figure out whats going on with her father Peter met me in my office i looked at him and he talked. I wasn't happy and he knew it

"So your telling me were gonna have to go in a war against them because Maria my sire can't get him out of Italy?" he nodded

"Get her on the phone."

"But sire i can't reach her!"

"GET HER ON THE PHONE!" he nodded and called her number she answered one mistake Peter

"Let me speak to her." he nodded and gave me the phone

"Maria i want you to creat on army of vampires i will come as soon as i can but right now i can't you know what to do with an army i want 20 newborn vampires. My mate will also be a newborn plus me you charlotte and Peter. which gives us 25 vampires total and we might have Garrett ill speak with him. Will you be able to meet this?"

"Yes Jasper i will also. I have one in change right now today is his lasst day i figured it'll be easier if i had to create newborn girls."

"Try not to do so much girls."

"Yes Jasper thank you for telling me your plan so when should i be expecting you?"

"Three days. That should be enough time for me and my mate to talk about whats going on then to get Garrett."

"Alight thank you."

"Yeah yeah." then i hanged up and went to my mate she was still on the bed talking to Charlotte i knocked on the door they said come in Char knew who it was so it didn't surprise me. i kissed Bella when i walked in and i looked at Charlotte

"Peter is at strike one." she nodded and left i kissed Bella. Peer came in the door and looked at me

"Sire im not sure we should go to Italy anymore. You see male vampires and female humans can have a child. I done some research and the mother gets torn apart and dies. Im not sure of Bella has one in her. Its a half breed vampire and human. The child also goes fast in two weeks the child will come out."

"Can we change her after the children come out?"

"It's never been recoreded." i nodded and i looked at Bella and Kissed her

"Will my life ever stop being in Danger." she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and locked it i looked at Peter

"Keep me posted about her." he nodded and left

* * *

><p><strong> "AN: CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES ALSO**

**We Rock This World (TWILIGHT almost done!)**

**My Dark Lord (TWILIGHT)**

**My Best Friend Is A Prince (TWILIGHT)**

**Major's Child (TWILIGHT)**

** My Vampire Parents (TWILIGHT almost done)**

**Evil Won (CHARMED)**

**Slave For You (TWILIGHT one more chapter to go)**

**I Own You Miss Swan (TWILIGHT)**

**God of Wars Band ( TWILIGHT Song fic )**

**I Found My Mate in a Night Club ( TWILIGHT Deleting the other chapters)**

**War Goddess (Complete)**

**Volturi Goddess (discontinued)**


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER:

"Sire, I'm not sure we should go to Italy anymore. You see, male vampires and female humans can have a child. I've done some research and found that the mother gets torn apart and dies. I'm not sure if Bella has one in her. It's a half breed vampire and human. The child also goes fast in two weeks the child will come out."

"Can we change her after the children come out?"

"It's never been recorded." I nodded and I looked at Bella and kissed her

"Will my life ever stop being in danger?" she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom and locked it I looked at Peter

"Keep me posted about her." he nodded and left

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

I'm shocked that my sweet little mate is pregnant with my child. I'm glad she is, don't get me wrong, I just don't know how to be a father. Peter or Charlotte don't know how either, but it should be that hard opposed to creating vampires getting to know them then tearing them apart I've only let a few go not all of them but a few and they serve me and the love me I can't express that enough. My mate is a human don't get me wrong I love her I truly do but sometimes when life gives you a lemon and you make lemonade your first try is sour the second one is a little bit better that's what I think I should do. You see my sour lemonade was when I first got created my second one is my mate pregnant with my child Peter can't get anything on her or in her. Usually, that means that person is dead. But obviously she has a power of some type we have to work on it. I looked at my mate and I kissed her

"If you want to keep it. That's fine with me, you are the one to carry the child." she looked at me and smiled

"Can we?" I nodded

"Charlotte, can you brush up on medical?" she nodded and smiled.

"Bella, I'm glad you choose to keep it. Not many of us vampires can be a mother." she nodded I looked at Peter as Bella went to the Bathroom.

"Can you get me a syringe?" he nodded. "Two of them please." he nodded then left to go and get them

"I love you." she kissed me and smiled.

"Hey Jasper, what are those syringes for?"

"To change you and our child later if he wants." she nodded

"Well, I for one hope it's a girl." I gave her a questioning look

"Yeah, ah no, it won't be I'm sure it will be a boy."

"Wanna bet?" Then she screeched like she sounded like she had pain. Char came to her and put her on the table touched every were when she got to her ribs she whimpered. Char left the room and Peter came back in with the stuff Char needed, I assume.

"I stole from the hospital." we nodded and Char fixed Bella she was looking weaker then she was just a few moments ago and I started to pace.

"Jasper, don't worry. Your mate is fine." I nodded, then Bella lurched forward and threw up on Peter. He gave me a hard glare.

"The shit I do for you!"

"Whatever Peter, sometimes I wonder why I truly created you." Char looked at Bella and shook her head

"Bella, you're fixed, but I want you to stay stress free and relaxed. I fear that if you move too much or do something to your body the child will be fine its vampire like us which has also made your stomach area hard as us. The vampire child will have to rip your stomach apart to get out of you. Peter and I will watch your move Jasper will do a lot more than that." she gave me a look I nodded I lift Bella off the table and carried her to the bed in our room. Peter came in and he looked at me

"I don't think you need these syringes." I gave him a look.

"I'm going to have them. I will change them if they want!"

"Alright fine, keep them. It's your child any ways..." I got out of the bed and jumped him.

"I think you should think next time you say something like that. How could you, Peter? What did you mean by _'my child'_?" he just looked at me.

Bella either woke up or she was saying my name. "Jasper, come on. Leave him alone. Come to me." I was driven by her voice it changed some how

"Bella, hunnie, wake up." she opened her eyes and she smiled at me.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Were you talking in your sleep or me?" she smiled and then smirked.

"I was talking to you. If it was my dream, I'm sure I would be screaming your name." fuck the shit she does to me! Peter smirked, so I hit him causing Bella rolled her eyes and giggled at us.

"You guys remind me of this movie called _Two Brothers_." I gave her a weird look.

"How is a cute tiger movie like me and Peter?" she giggled and shrugged and then fell back asleep we looked at each other for a second the Charlotte came in and smiled at Bella

"Phone is for you, Jasper." I nodded and answered it

"Hello?"

"Oh Ares, how could you? A human mate? For real? WOW! I thought you had more class than that. Well this means our challenge will be fun for this year? Won't it? What do you say? The vampire race this year." I smirked "Oh, I know. I want that girl and your coven to submit to me if I win."

"What do I get, Vald?"

"Well, that's your choice and for you to care about. But for now, Ares, that human mate is yours until the challenge starts." I growled not a good reason and I was pissed I knew I was projecting because those three were pissed Bella's anger was like mine when I'm Ares. Peter was my captain and I knew one wrong thing can set me off. Bella smirked and looked at me.

"Oh, my mate, you are a possessive man." We just looked at her confused. She came to me and kissed me. I was submissive! I don't know what to do, so yea." she leaned down and kissed me and then she was tugging on me to get up so I got up and looked at her she pushed me into a wall and kissed me very roughly. I smirked so my mate likes it when I'm dominate over her. I switched our positions to where she was at the wall and she smirked. I rubbed my tongue over her lips she let me and she moaned. Peter cleared his throat. I pulled away from Bella to glare at him and hiss at him then I went back to ravishing Bella's mouth. I pulled away so she can breathe

"Fuck, Jasper I'm gonna need you soon." I kissed her

"Sorry, baby, but we can't I'm not sure if I will hurt the child." she pouted but nodded thankfully Peter and Charlotte we just staring at us we didn't care Bella kissed and licked my ear. I groaned.

"I can't wait to suck on your nice long hard and juicy cock of yours. Swirling my tongue around your dick and making it fuck my mouth..." she was on her knees before she finished that looked at her she smirked and then she looked at my pants and her smirk grew bigger. Then, she undid my jeans and dropped them with the boxers I was wearing. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Mmm... such a nice cock to suck." I was in her mouth

"Well, my slut... I want you to do everything you just said but leave that fucking part to me." she nodded and she got right to it I knew I was throwing lust out, because Peter and Charlotte were fucking in the hallway.

"God Bella, you are so good at this, Fuck I'm about to lose it." she continued in what she was doing she went deeper and she moaned when I shoot my load down her throat. Peter and Char were in the shower at that time they turn off the water Bella moaned I'm not complaining or anything but shit that had to be awkward! She pulled me out with a pop then she looked at me.

"You're clean and satisfied!" she looked at my dick like it was a prize to her. I looked at her then smirked and got my pants pulled back up! She pouted.

"That's unfair!" I look at her and pulled her up.

"After that child comes out and you're a vampire, I will fuck you so hard you're going to forget how to speak!" she smirked

"Can't wait, master!" she licked her lips. I pulled her to me and I had her back to me, I bent down in her ear licked it then nibbled it and smirked

"Oh, my dirty Isabella, what shall I ever do with you?" I touched her ass

"This is mine." then her boobs were next

"These are also mine." Then I touched her pussy actually inside of her jeans I brushed my thumb across it

"This is defiantly mine. No one, but me will enter in this way." I bit behind her left ear pushing very little venom in. This is called the submission mark. You earn their trust this way as newborns and in turn they are the best newborns they could ever be. I smirked. Peter and Charlotte came in as I just let go of her. Peter smirked and looked at Charlotte's left ear then he gasped shit

"You did that to us?" I looked at him and shook my head

"Not to you. Charlotte. Yeah, I was forced to." he nodded Char was confused but she let it go

"Peter, you know were I go with you she will." he nodded

"I know this what I want to know is how I'm hearing three heart beats instead of two?" Holy fuck! I'm having twins?!

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR THIS BEING SHORT BUT I GOTTA KEEP IT SUSPENCE FULL LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU MY BETA FOR PUTTING UP WITH ALL OF MY GRAMMAR AND MISTAKES! LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT WITH THIS STORY IN FACT GIVE ME WHAT NAMES YOU WANT AND IF IT'S A BOY OR GIRL.<strong>


End file.
